


Ember

by icedchaigay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Overwatch golden era, Shower Sex, holiday fic, trans!Gabe, trans!Jack, writing this counts as self care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedchaigay/pseuds/icedchaigay
Summary: We could all use some R&R(tags/relationships added w chapters)





	1. Chapter 1

_That being said, our latest attempt was, again, fruitless._ _While Talon’s presence is a clear threat to national security, their ability to outmaneuver even our best intelligence is a valid and continuing source of frustration among our agents._ _While I do have confidence that Overwatch can find those behind the organization and bring them to justice, I fear the operation may take longer than even our worst-case predictions. Of course, you will remain updated at the earliest opportunity._

He leans back in the tall chair, fingers drumming on the desk as he runs through it again. There’s never anything of substance in these reports, but that doesn’t make them any less mandatory. Satisfied, Jack slides the document up and scribbles out his name at the end. It’s late; Gabe should be back soon. He stands, stretching his arms as high as they can go. It feels like all he does anymore is paperwork; reporting back to the guys in Washington about what’s going on instead of actually _being there._ He reaches into the bottom drawer and pulls out a short, square bottle.

 _“Not like anyone else is gonna do this shit,”_ He mumbles, pouring out a shot. He leans on the desk, folding his arms and tipping the heavy glass back.The bittersweet flavor sticks around for a little while after the burn's passed.

 

The door clicks open, and Jack turns his head, watching his partner close it behind him. He leans down and unties his boots, stepping out of both and placing them neatly on the tray. Gabe makes eye contact and smiles at him, straightening out his back and crossing the room. He puts both arms around Morrison, holding him tight.

 _“Hey, babe.”_ Gabriel pecks him on the cheek, shifting his head to skim through the report on Jack's desk. “It’s not technically a _lie,”_ He teases, before shifting his eyes over to the bottle. "Get started without me?"

“Maybe.” Jack leans on Gabriel, arms around his waist. "I think I'm gonna call it early tonight. This week's felt like a month."

“Shit, you said it.” He holds the bottle up to the light before taking a swig. “But hey, we got the next two days on holiday. That’s worth celebrating, right?”

“Sure.” Jack walks over to their bed and pulls off his shirt, letting his skin breathe. He exhales when he feels a hand run up his back, stopping at his neck to massage it gently.

“What's got you worried?”

“It's been a frustrating couple of weeks.” He leans into Gabriel's grip, a sigh escaping him as fingers work into muscle. “Nothing out of the ordinary I guess, we’ve just been at this for _months_ , and still have nothing show for it.”

"Hey." Gabe tugs him closer, inviting his partner's head onto his shoulder. “We keep looking, eventually something’s gotta turn up. Worrying ain't gonna make that happen any faster." His partner begrudgingly nods. "This is where we were with Deadlock a couple years back, and hell, we got Jesse out of it. Talon’s not going anywhere. We can take it easy for a weekend every once in a while." Gabe gives him a reassuring squeeze before standing up, striping to his boxers, and tossing his clothes beside the bed.

“I _want_ to," He concludes.

“Good. I know both of us could sure as hell use some R&R." He takes Jack's hand. "I know it’s your job to worry for everyone else, but...let us return the favor sometimes. We’ll figure this out, as a team. That's what we do.” 

"Yeah," Jack nods, “You're right.” He lets go and lays back onto the bed, Gabe dropping his head onto his chest. His partner's lips press into his skin, getting a tired smile out of him.

“You miss being on the field, don’t you?”

It's silent for a few moments.

“Hearing what’s going on from the command center gets boring.”

“Being Strike Commander too cushy?”

“Too fucking cushy.”

Gabe grunts in acknowledgement, dropping his head back down.

“Maybe we can get someone else to stay behind and command every now and then.” The words hit Jack's belly. Gabe crawls up to the other man's level and puts a hand on his cheek. He studies the dark circles under his eyes. “We can figure this out, Jackie. I’m not going anywhere, and neither is anyone else.”

In lieu of a response, Jack tilts his head forward, meeting his partner’s lips. He can feel Gabe humming something, beard tickling his mouth. He feels a warm hand travel down his torso, sturdy fingers dragging against skin. They aren’t looking for anything in particular, only interested in the contact. Since they were first together in the Program, Reyes took every opportunity to put his hands on Morrison. He can’t get _enough_ contact. He frequently wakes up with half of his partner’s limbs hanging over him, not that he ever complained.

“You need sleep."

“I can feel it.”

“I can _see_ it.” He touches the skin underneath Jack’s eyes. “How much shit has Washington been giving you, really?”

“It's under control.”

“Don't gimme that bullshit.”

Jack shrugs. “I don’t know what else to say anymore. I keep convincing them that our _R &D division_ is necessary, but they aren’t as keen on throwing money at us as they were during the war.”

“They still need us.”

“At this point, I’m not so sure.” He shuts his eyes, muscles in his face tightening.

_"Jack--"_

“We’re not _heroes_ anymore, Gabe." His voice loses a bit of its strength, his chest rising and falling faster. "Shit, we’re just another division on payroll. We ended the war, and that’s all we set out to do. Overwatch is just running errands at this point. Talon’s the only real threat we’ve come across, and we’re _months_ away from taking them down as-is. What if one day, a couple of suits show up to tell us it's over? It's been good, we thank you for your service, all that shit. What if…" He cuts off as his frustration threatens to boil over. "What if there’s nothing left to go back to when they do? I mean-- I don't give a fuck about fancy UN balls or Atlas interviews. I’m afraid of losing what we’ve found beneath all that. Our team, our... _family.”_

 _“C'mon, Jack.”_ He takes his partner's face into his hands. “Even if they did kick us all out tomorrow, you said it yourself; we _are_ a family. Nobody's just here for the uniforms.”

“What about Jesse? He’s never seen me the same way he sees you.”

Gabe shakes his head. He knows it's the anxiety talking, but it hits him no less bitterly.

“Like a father? Shit Jack, he _loves_ you. Probably never say it, but he does. Kid was raised here, by all of us. Just because he's in Blackwatch, doesn’t mean he forgot that.”

Jack sighs, fingers digging into the edge of the mattress.

"I'm sorry."

“Don't--" He sighs. "How long have you been keeping that in?”

“A while.” He sits up and the other man follows.  _“Fuck.”_

“You know none of that's true.”

“Yeah.” He takes a deep breath. He relaxes a bit when his partner puts a hand on his chest. "I know."

“Just take it slow. We'll have plenty of time to talk this weekend." He pecks Jack's shoulder, feeling his breath slow back down. "The UN’s not knocking down our door anytime soon,” Gabe reassures him.

“Promise you’ll go into hiding with me if they do?”

 _“Please."_  Reyes grins. "What else would I do with myself?”

That finally gets a laugh out of Jack, who stands, rubbing his neck.

“I should wash up.” He leans down to kiss Gabe again before crossing the room and flicking on the bathroom light. The harsh light above the sink doesn't do him any favors, but he can see why Gabe was so concerned. He really _does_ look awful. He closes his eyes and lets his head hang, trying to ignore his every intuition and just  _calm down._

There's a quiet knock on the doorframe.

"Awfully quiet in here," He offers affectionately.

Jack waves him over. Reyes walks up behind him and hangs over his shoulder.

“I don’t care if I have to smash that fucking phone, you’re sleeping in tomorrow.” He kisses Jack on the cheek, humming softly. “We’re gonna enjoy this weekend if it kills us.”

“You’re damn right.” He nods, convincing himself.

“That’s what I like to hear.” He looks over into the mirror, pointing. "Those are the faces of a couple guys who've earned some time off."

Jack looks away from his grin as he feels the man's fingers in his hair.

“I think you could use a buzz, Jackie.” He fluffs up Morrison's hair, a pale undercut that had long since grown back in. "Clean cut never hurt anybody."

“Won't argue with that.” Jack turns around, hopping up onto the sink. Another one of Gabe's habits that he's grown to love. He hasn't cut his own hair in forever; his partner always gets to it before he's bothered by the length.

Gabe reaches under the counter for the clippers, plugging them in and adjusting the length. He puts a hand on Jack’s head as he clicks it on, running the device across his scalp in slow lines, clumps of light hair falling into the sink. He adjusts his grip frequently, knowing that Jack loves the feel of it. Once it’s uniform, he shortens the blades and runs over the sides of his head again, taking his time with the angle.

After a few minutes, Jack hears the device click off.

“Good?”

Gabe turns his head, inspecting his work.

“Good.”

Jack brushes the hair off of his shoulders and drops back down, looking himself over in the mirror.

“Not bad.” He runs a hand over his head. His skin is itchy, covered in small trimmings. He rinses out the sink and walks over to the shower, pushing the curtain aside. The water starts up, getting hot in a few seconds.

“Hey,” Jack turns back when he feels a hand on his shoulder, “let me.” He pulls down Jack’s boxers, then his own. “I know things have gotten pretty tedious lately.” He cups Morrison’s jaw in his hand. “Just... you don’t have to keep me out. I’m always here.”

“I know.” Jack puts a hand over Gabe’s. “It’s easy to get distracted sometimes, is all.”

“That’s something that we can change. I don’t like seeing you sit behind on missions either.” He closes his eyes when Jack kisses him. “All cards on the table though, I do love hearing that voice of yours over comms.”

“Oh, fuck _off,”_  Morrison laughs, putting a hand on his waist. Gabe’s head rests on his shoulder, hands on his back. He leans further into their embrace, the heat between them relaxing. “I _have_ been looking forward to this weekend, though.”

“Me too, Jackie.” He backs off, smiling. “C’mon.”

Jack follows him into the shower, hot air hitting his skin. He stands under the stream, washing out all of the remaining hair. Gabriel soaps up a cloth and runs it over Jack’s torso, over his back. He’s humming again, taking pride in his work. Fingers under cloth drag gently across a scar-etched body, the muscle underneath flexing as he adjusts for Gabriel’s touch.

Jack takes full breaths of hot steam, and it does wonders to calm his nerves. He hangs his head, letting water run off his face and down his body.

“You’re beautiful, babe.” His hand runs over Morrison’s ass, kneeling down and running the cloth between his thighs and down his legs. Once he's done he stands, kissing the man's shoulder.

Jack takes the cloth and wrings it out, massaging soap back into it and turning towards his partner. _"And you're stunning_ _."_ He reciprocates the gesture, taking his time. Gabe stands still, preferring his partner to move whatever limbs he needs to. Once he stands back up, putting the cloth back, Jack tugs him into a kiss.

_"You good?"_

_"Yeah."_

_“I wanna feel you.”_ He runs two hands down Morrison's body, rounding his ass and pulling him close enough to feel the man against him.

 _"Mm."_ Jack closes his eyes, mouth set open against the soft skin on Reyes’ shoulder as two steady fingers spread and tease him. He returns the favor, running a hand over his partner. Gabriel's breath is laced with just enough excitement to send a chill though him.

Gabe uses his free hand to spread Jack more, stroking his cock with two fingers. His legs twitch when Morrison's curl into him.

_“You’re so hard.”_

_“Blame yourself,”_ Jack huffs against his neck, never much of a talker. He lifts his head and looks into his partner’s expression, brows curved sharply. He kisses him, catching the grunt between his lips. Gabe’s fingers are moving faster, his body’s way of telling Jack he's already a goner.

 _“One more.”_ Gabe curses when a third joins the rest, nearly gasps when Jack spreads them. _“Fuck, that’s perfect.”_

Morrison's body catches up, the friction of his partner’s fingers lessening as he gets closer.

Gabe looks at Jack, his face red and eyes closed. He resists the urge to touch himself as he climaxes, his partner's fingers knowing exactly where they need to be. He watches Jack's face as he follows shortly after, cock throbbing between Gabe’s warm fingers.

 _“Mmm.”_ Jack's voice is muffled by skin, his body lighting up. Gabe’s fingers don’t stop, pushing him further and pulling more out of him.

Gabe moans sweetly as Jack pulls his fingers back out, bringing them up to taste them, relief on his face. _"Shit."_

Jack feels Gabe let go, hand running gently up his stomach while the other pulls his head in. He leans against the wall, back arching from the sudden chill. It’s then that he realizes how much he'd forgotten this; they'd gotten into a far-too comfortable routine, fucking at night and saying goodbye in the morning. Jack doesn’t want that anymore.

 _“I missed you.”_ He looks down between them. _“I missed this.”_

Gabe huffs in agreement, takes Jack in his arms.

“Maybe I should stop by the Overwatch frat house once in a while.”

"Yeah," Reyes laughs, bodies rocking against each other. “I’d like that.”

Jack shuts off the water and reaches out to grab the towels hanging on the wall, handing one to Gabe. He dries himself quickly and steps back outside, the cold air giving him goosebumps. He wipes the mirror and spikes up his hair. He does look a bit better, all things considered. He opens the door and walks out to grab a fresh pair of boxers from his nightstand, pulling them on and sitting back down on the mattress. His body glows with a warm, satisfied kind of tired. The kind where he looks  _forward_ to sleeping, not just relieved that he finally gets to. He checks his phone on the nightstand, and flicks off his alarm.

“I’ll be out in a sec,” Gabe calls from the bathroom.

Jack opens his photos, swiping the timeline all the way back to the two of them in the Program.

They’re so happy, Gabe hanging over his shoulder with a cheap beer in his hand, teeth showing in a wide grin. Jack smiles. Usually he’d feel worse after seeing these, feeling like they lost something in the decades since. But maybe Gabriel is right. Maybe those guys are still here, just buried under everything else they’ve had to take on. He still feels the same with Gabe as he did in that photo, like they can take on the world. Maybe a few days away from everything else can help bring that back.

“Hey.” Gabe sits down beside his partner, looking over at the screen. He cocks his head. “I think we look better now.”

“Agreed.” Jack runs his fingers absentmindedly through the man’s hair.

“You were so damn _scrawny_ back then.”

"Yeah," He scoffs, "We both were."

“Until they started pumping that shit into us, I had to convince myself that I wasn’t reallyinto some white twink from Indiana.”

"It must've been such a _difficult_ time for you."

"Fuck buddies to husbands." Gabe's cracking up. "Ain't that the American dream?"

"Something like that." Morrison grins. He rests a hand on Gabe's thigh. "I'm glad you stuck around, though.”

“Yeah, me too.” He pecks Jack on the cheek. “We turned out alright.”

“We’re still here.”

“Sure as hell are.” Gabe takes his hand and squeezes it before standing, walking over to his side of the bed and getting in. He waits for Jack to lie down before meeting him, hand resting on his waist.

"I love you, Gabe." Sleep tugs at his frame, wills his eyes closed.

Reyes pulls him closer. "I love you too." He rests his head against his partner's neck, soaking in the heat of his body.  _"Goodnight, babe."_


	2. Chapter 2

_“Hey.”_ He shoves the body next to him. _“Hey!”_

_“I swear to god if the sun isn’t up yet, I’m gonna kill you.”_

_“C’mon, we’re on holiday.”_

_“And yet, I’m still tired,”_ He croaks.

Jesse groans. _“Fine.”_ He climbs out of the bed and pulls on some sweatpants, reaching in the dark for his phone until he finds it.

_“I’ll be back.”_

_“Take your time.”_ He rolls over, pulling the sheets over his head.

McCree rolls his eyes. Genji never _was_ a morning person, so why should today be any different? He pulls on some socks and tiptoes out of the room, eyes adjusting to the soft lights lining the edge of the hallway. He jogs towards the door at the end, now officially on Overwatch grounds. The break room is towards the center of the complex, and the scent of coffee had already filled the silent hallways. There’s only a handful of people on base who can function this early by free will, and Reyes sure as hell isn't one of them.

“Commander.”

“Hey, Jess.” He pulls down a second mug from the cabinet and puts it under the brewer. “Not sleeping in?”

“Guess we’re both pretty bad at that.” He leans back on the counter, rubbing his eyes.

“Yeah.” Jack takes a sip of his coffee. “Got any plans?”

“Dunno yet. You?”

“Just trying to forget I’m Strike Commander for a few days.”

“Mind if I call you Jack, then?” He grins.

“Prefer it, actually.”

Jesse nods. “How’s Gabe?”

“Um, fine. Good.”

“You still act like everyone on base doesn’t know about you two.” He laughs. “It’s funny.”

Jack looks over. “And _you_ walk around here like both of those bunks are getting used.”

 _“Shit,”_ Jesse shakes his head, laughing, “Fair enough.”

“How is he?”

"He's good."

Jack grabs the full mug and hands it over.

“Thanks.” McCree puts it down and reaches for the sugar.

“Hey, uh, we appreciate the work you guys do. I know the teams are usually separate, but you guys are always welcome to whatever’s going on over here. You’re part of the family, too.”

Jesse pauses for a moment.

“I don’t wanna lecture you, just… I think we’d all like to see you guys around a bit more.”

“Thanks.” Jesse frowns. “Don’t get to hear that much.”

Jack crosses his arms. “The division has to stay secret, but the agents don’t.”

“Yeah… I guess.”

“Can I tell you something?”

Jesse looks at him, taking a sip.

“Um, Gabe and I... we’ve always seen you like a son. Even if it’s never been anything _official,_  we’re still proud of you. Whether or not you feel the same way isn't any of my business, but… we’ll always be here. I just want you to know that.”

“I do.” He bites his tongue. "I see you guys... _shit,_ you guys always treated me like I was _something._  I never had that before. People only kept me around because I could do shit _for_ them.”

“You're not just another agent, Jesse. You have a place here, as much as anyone else.”

“That’s… good to hear.”

Jack's fingers drum on the counter. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get into this shit so early.”

“I’m glad you did.”

"Yeah." He nods. “Hey, uh, head back and sleep in. Maybe we both could use it.”

"Yes, sir." He picks up the mug. “Thanks, Jack.”

“Keep up the good work, kid.” He looks down as Jesse leaves the room. Once the footsteps are gone, he tilts his head back against the cupboard. He takes a long, shaky breath.

_That… went better than expected._

 

-

 

Jack closes the door behind him and puts the coffee down on his desk. He walks slowly over to the bed and lifts up the blankets, body facing Gabe as he curls up next to him. The man is snoring quietly, jaw hanging slightly open.

 _He looks fucking adorable._  

Morrison rests his head on his chest and closes his eyes, letting the rhythm of his husband's breath ease him back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be the rest of this day, and then the last chapter is gonna be the party. Hope yall feel like sticking with me :p

**Author's Note:**

> if u like my work and have some spare change (shit's been really tight lately) ill love you forever: [paypal.me](http://paypal.me/budgormax)
> 
> and/or check out my tumblr: [deadpixelz](http://deadpixelz.tumblr.com)
> 
> i always love comments/hate/etc.


End file.
